


Glitter in the Air

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Quinn found out why college girls do experiment. Written for table/prompt: Around the clock / 7:00 – awakened at livejournal. P!nk's song "Glitter in the Air" inspired me hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

"Where do you think you’re going?” Quinn’s raspy voice came from the bed - she had noticed Santana wasn’t lying beside her anymore. They had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sun was illuminating the room brightly. The clock on the nightstand told Santana it was 7am.

Santana let go of the door handle and turned around slowly. “Sneaking out before you’d notice…” she shrugged and smiled. “I thought I’d spare us both the awkwardness of having drunken sex with your best friend and waking up naked wrapped around each other this morning.”

Quinn licked her lips. “We had drunken sex?” she joked, trying to appear as shocked as possible. Of course Santana saw right through her. They shared a short, light laugh. It took away some of the weight pressing down on them.

With a smug smile Santana placed one hand on her hip. “No one forgets having sex with me. I’m the hottest piece of action you can get between the sheets and you know it, Fabray.” She waggled a warning finger at the blonde. 

“You’re so full of yourself, Lopez.” Quinn laughed and grabbed the water bottle on the nightstand. 

Santana made some purposeful strides toward the bed, her self-assured attitude evident. “Admit it; you’re just trying to get me back into bed, because you’re already addicted to sweet lady love and this.” She gestured to her curves.

Almost choking on the water, Quinn shot back, “You wish,” and winked at Santana. Suddenly the mood changed. Quinn couldn’t say why, but their playful banter had turned somewhat serious. “But I already said last night it was just a one-time thing. Well, a two-time thing…”

“And I told you, you don’t have to worry,” Santana tried to calm her friend down. “It’s awesome that you’re trying to experience the full sexual spectrum while at college. Best excuse ever to just do whatever the hell you want.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, and a little insecurity crept into her voice. “So are we cool? Are we still best friends?”

“Yes, of course.” Quinn reached out to pat Santana’s hand. “Maybe there’re things which could destroy our friendship permanently, but this surely isn’t one of them.” She said it as if she believed it.

Santana took a second to think about this, weighing her options. When she looked up into Quinn’s eyes and saw the teasing glint in them, she couldn’t resist asking: “So if this doesn’t put an end to our friendship… Third time’s the charm?”

Instead of answering, Quinn got out of bed, wrapped the bed sheet around her body and started walking toward the bathroom. “Meet me in the shower in five,” Quinn said over her shoulder, dropping the bed sheet suggestively just before she entered the bathroom.

Santana was lucky Quinn had awakened when she had tried to leave and had stopped her. Maybe they could extend this thing into a general friends-with-benefits thing. The smirk on her lips grew wider and dirtier the closer she got to the shower. 

The End


End file.
